a new Hunger Games
by IvyGirl18
Summary: What if someone else was put in the Hunger Games instead of Katniss and Peeta and several other tributes? Which district will win? Read on!
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**This is a story that inputs my characters. The characters are Ivy, Aiden, Emely, Talon, Ray, Zeke, Poison, Calysta, and Storm. Don't be mad at me. I have tried to preserve the original feel of Suzanne Collins's books. I do not own them or claim any rights to them. But please enjoy!**

* * *

Ivy was admitted to see Katniss. She entered, and asked Katniss, "What would you give for someone to take your place?"

Katniss immediately answered, "That would never happen now. But I would give a lot of things."

"You can walk out of here and I'll take your place. I can erase any memory of your being chosen for the Hunger Games. Only you will remember, if you choose to."

"And how is that going to happen?"

"Magic."

"Yeah, right, and I'm Effie Trinket."

"If you don't believe me, then look."

Ivy glanced at a potted plant, and held out her hand towards it. Swirls of green magic came from her fingertips and curled around the plant. It grew until it was a large bush. Katniss pursed her lips and touched it. The plant was real. She turned around to Ivy, "I'll really walk free? No one will remember what happened? Not even Prim and my mother?"

"No one but you and the other tributes whom my friends and I are replacing. And only if you choose to do so."

"Is Peeta being replaced?"

"Yes. A friend is talking to him right now."

"So I can walk out right now?"

"Yes. Go, your ten minutes are up. Peeta will not remember. He has chosen not to. Do not talk about this to anyone. Even Gale. He will assume you have been touched in the head."

"Yes. Bye." Katniss walked out, and she looked at Peeta, and smiled.

Ivy turned towards a window, and asked, "Is everyone situated?" Replies flowed into her mind, only one did not go as planned. Emely was having a hard time replacing Clove. Ivy mused, "If you erased her mind of this, the she might go mad. But please go ahead and do it. We have no choice. "

Emely and Talon had managed to replace Cato and Clove. Ivy smiled a close-lipped smile, "The plan is working. Ray, you are supposed to be the weakling, though. Zeke, be over-protective. I don't know if that will be a problem or not. But good luck to all."

The Peace-Keepers walked in and escorted Ivy to the train. She remained emotionless. Her green frock swirled in the slight breeze, and her long hair waved slightly. Aiden's solemn yet unmoving face mirrored hers. They boarded the train and faced Effie Trinket and Haymitch. Ivy took a big breath. Effie was very bubbly and happy about how this year things might go well for District 12.

Ivy stood at about 5'7, and she was thin but curvy, with toned muscles and tanned skin with a few scars. Her face was pleasing, with dark green eyes that were bright and alive. Aiden had broad shoulders and well-muscled arms. His Slate blue eyes provided a striking contrast to his pale features and sandy-blonde hair. His face seemed to be carved out of wood. Ivy smiled a big, open smile that lit up her face, "I hope so. This is a very beautiful train. Do you know much about it?"

Effie looked pleased to be asked, "This is the quickest and most efficient train ever built. It will only take us two days to reach the capital, but the best part is that you can't even tell that we are moving. You each have your own private train car, and there is one main dining car where we will meet."

Effie showed them their rooms, and moved faster than all of them even though she was wearing five-inch stiletto heels. Ivy took a shower and pulled her dress back on before going to the dining car. A sumptuous feast had been set out for them, with hearty, rich beef stew and fluffy, white rolls. Ivy and Aiden ate at a moderate pace. Trying to look hungry while still being polite. Effie beamed, saying, "Both of you have such wonderful manners. Why, the last tributes we had ate like pigs. No manners at all." Haymitch had been drinking, and he slurred, "So they're good a'eatin'. They're sure t' win." Effie's brow wrinkled infitesimally as she watched him down another bottle of liquor. After they had had a dessert of chocolate mousse, Ivy and Aiden went to bed quietly. When everyone had gone to sleep, Ivy crept into Aiden's room. They talked over for a while what to do now. Ivy decided that none of their family should be mentioned, and if it came up, the they were both orphans.

Aiden cut in, "So how will we act towards each other? Lovers, haters, friends, I don't know you, or what?"

Ivy replied, "What would you like?"

Adien shrugged, "Lovers works. (_this is to keep more with the original Hunger games_.)

Ivy nodded. She laid her head on his chest, and stared into the distance, pondering. Aiden thoughtfully stroked her hair, playing with it. Ivy got up after a while, and disappeared back to her own room. She woke up and stepped into the shower, and pressed a dozen odd buttons, and stood there soulfully. SHe got out and dried off, dressing in a brown tunic and green leggings before going to breakfast. It was bacon and eggs benedict with orange juice. Ivy wolfed down her breakfast and went to the room with all of the tapes about the past Hunger Games and watched the modified reaping. She watched as all her friends were "called" to be tributes. And she smiled. The plan was working.

* * *

**So this was my first posting/ first Fanfic story. Go easy. I'll try to fill you in on tidbits of info about my characters. But here is the First: Ivy has three sisters, they are Calysta, Poison, and Storm. They are two sets of twins. Poison and Ivy, and Calysta and Storm.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Interviews

**So in this one basically all of the pre-Games stuff except the interviews happens. Once again, please rate and be kind but critical about my first story.**

* * *

They arrived in the Capitol a day later. Ivy watched silently out the window as the citizens of the Capitol cheered and waved. Aiden stood next to her, and he held her tight to his chest protectively. Ivy leaned her head against him as thoughts about her plan raced through her mind. Effie walked in while they were standing there, and she was silent for a second before speaking, "Well, don't you two make quite the couple. . . Oh! We'll be leaving the train soon. Bye."

She was smiling as she walked out. Ivy looked at Aiden, "Do you think we can pull this off?"

"Yes. Or we'll "die" trying." Ivy couldn't miss the sarcasm in his voice as he said die. They couldn't die, after all. Immortals simply can't. She smiled and gently ducked out from under his arms, saying, "I need to take a nap. Wake me about five minutes before we exit the train." She glided out of the car. Aiden sat down and rested his chin in his hand, deep in thought.

Ivy kicked off her shoes and crawled on the bed. She put her head on the soft pillow and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. She was asleep for what only felt like a moment before Aiden shook her gently, and said, "Ivy, it's time to wake up. We are leaving in three minutes."

Ivy groaned and rubbed her eyes, and sighed, "You were supposed to wake me up two minutes ago."

He grinned, "You looked so peaceful I was afraid to wake you up." Ivy rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to comb her hair. She gently pulled on the knots until her hair hung silky-smooth. She sat on the bed and pulled on her boots before walking out with him. Aiden walked right behind her, a muscled and protective contrast to her own seemingly fragile frame. They went through the crowd to the place where the tributes were being kept until the Games began. When they entered, all the Tributes were sent straight to the Prep center.

Ivy laid quietly as the Prep team finished up. They had marveled at how little body hair she had, and Ivy smiled inwardly. That trait kind of went with being a Nymph. Eternal beauty. They trimmed her hair and put a bit of gel in it to up the shine and smooth her hair (not that it needed much upping and smoothing). After they were finished, Ivy was led into the stylist's room. She sat patiently in a chair in her thin bathrobe. Cinna walked in, and Ivy stood up and took off her robe. She was naked under it. She stood straight, but her stance was relaxed as he walked around her and looked. She quickly put the bathrobe back on, and Cinna greeted her, "Hello. I am Cinna, your stylist. Do you want some lunch?"

Ivy dug in delicately to the meal. She avoided the meat, and when he asked, she said quietly, "I'm a vegetarian." He made no further comments. The meal consisted of a rich creamy sauce over wild rice, a bowl of fruit salad, a veggie salad, and a cornish game hen covered in its own juices and another sauce. After they had finished, Cinna asked, "Ivy, what are your thoughts on fire?" A smile tugged at Ivy's lips.

Ivy and Aiden stood in their chariot, dressed in black unitards that covered their ankles, wrists, and necks. They wore capes. Ivy's hair was braided elaborately, and Aiden's had been spiked up. They had on black boots. Then Cinnia and Portia arrived with the artifical flames, and waited until the chariots began pulling them out before setting them alight. Ivy took a deep breath and Aiden took ahold of her hand. Ivy and Aiden looked, but showed no emotion as they rode along past the citizens of the Capitol. When the ride was finally over, Aiden helped Ivy alight from the carriage as Cinna and Portia put out their costumes. Ivy and Aiden rode up the elevator to the top. While they were waiting, Aiden hugged her protectively. Ivy watched warily from his arms at the other tributes in the elevator as they got off on their floors. When they reached their floor, Aiden let go of Ivy and they went to their seperate rooms to sleep. Ivy's dreams were filled with planning as she talked to her sisters and friends. When she awoke, it was time for training.

Ivy pulled on a green tunic and brown leggings with leather boots. She braided back some of the top portions of her hair before going to breakfast. After they had eaten, Ivy and Aiden went to the Training Area, and began. Ivy stuck with lesser things that did not require much strength. Aiden went for all of the brutish things, like weightlifting and wrestling. Ivy, Aiden, and their other planted friends talked to each other with their thoughts. They decided on a Career Pack, and Ivy knew that the remaining untouched tributes were thinking that Aiden should be in it. Most of her friends had taken the place of children from lesser districts. Only Emely and Talon had been automatically included in the Career pack. Ivy laughed inwardly. Emely had visible muscles under her flawless skin. Ivy was just as strong, if not stronger, but Emley was in District Four. Talon also had heavy muscles from years of living in the woods and fending for himself.

The other Careers approached Emely, Talon, Zeke, and Aiden. Aiden refused to join, and he went over to Ivy. He stuck by her side for the rest of the Training for that day. None of the Careers understood why he didn't join. Until they saw Ivy. Her seemingly otherworldly beauty was all they needed to figure out why Aiden had turned down the offer. In fact, several of the boys tried to flirt with Ivy. She ignored them and went closer to Aiden. They trained in a similar way the next day. Ivy stuck to the ropes course and other less popular stations. Aiden went straight to the javelins and maces. He bested all of the other tributes. Emely went to the archery and shot a couple of dummies in the bulls eye. Talon hefted the heaviest weights as though they were filled with feathers. He and Emely both exceled in the hand-to-hand combat. Aiden came to the station and impressed everyone with his skills.

Ivy seemed to blend in with the rest of the Tributes who were from lesser districts. She was very agile and flexible, not to mention she had not a single pound of excess weight on her. But that would never help when another Tribute cornered her with a sword. Ray was the same way. However, Zeke, who also had refused to join the Career pack, towered over her fragile frame, a heavily muscled lion guarding a delicate flower. Ivy and Ray appeared to bond quickly. Their bond had already been forged centuries ago. They giggled at their stations while Zeke and Aiden did all of the more macho stations.

When the time for the Private Sessions came, Ivy watched as her friends and others whom she had only known through thoughts slowly go into their private sessions with the Gamemakers. When Ray stepped in, she turned around and smiled, "Wish me luck." Ivy knew that even though the scores had no real impact on them in the arena, they still had to blend in. Aiden's turn came. He gave Ivy a kiss before going into the Training area. Then Ivy was called. She took a big breath and went into the room. The Gamemakers all glanced her way before going back to what they had been previously doing. The corners of her mouth turned down slightly. Ivy walked over to the biggest wight and threw it twenty feet like it was a tennis ball. Those who had been watching gasped in astonishment and the others turned her way. Ivy picked up the ball again and went to the far side of one room and threw it so hard it broke thought the wall on the other side of the area.

They were all watching intently. Ivy went through each of the skills, and took the heaviest or hardest weapons and handled them with ease. She reached archery and cocked her head. Ivy picked up a silver bow and arrows. She spotted a fly and took careful aim. The arrow flew so fast that it skewered the fly. Ivy retrieved it, and held it up for the Gamemakers to see. She put the bow and arrows away and scaled a pillar, climbing through the rafters until she was over the Gamemakers. Ivy went into the middle of the room and dropped, landing lightly on her feet. They dismissed her, and talked excitedly among themselves.

Ivy walked back to her room, and talked with Aiden, Haymitch, and Effie. She did not tell them about her amazing feats of strength, only about the weapons she used. She told them about how she used the javelins, maces, throwing knives, and other assorted weaponry. She also told them about how she managed to get up a pillar and climb around on the rafters. Effie beamed, "If you did all that, you are sure to get quite a few sponsors." Aiden chuckled, "All I did was throw around weights and spear a few dummies. I don't know how much that will get me." Effie laughed, "Your good looks have to count for something. But we'll see."

In about two hours after they had eaten dinner, Effie turned on the TV and they watched the Gamemakers anounce the scores. Aiden got a ten. Ivy got a three. Both Emely and Talon got an eight. Ray got a four, and Zeke got a nine. They sat in silence as the broadcast ended. Ivy shrugged, "I guess I didn't do too well in their eyes. Great job, Aiden!" She went to her room and spent her night awake, planning. The next day was Interviews. Ivy had read into Cinna's thoughts and knew what she would look like. As they put on her makeup and did her hair, Ivy couldn't wait to see what it looked like for herself. She stepped into her shoes and Cinna put the dress on over her head. Ivy turned to the mirror.

Her hair had been powdered with gold dust, and her eyes shimmered. The dress was covered in jewels, and it dropped to about an inch off of the ground. Ivy spun, flinging her arms outward loosely. She seemed to be dancing in flames. Her Prep team clapped their hands and oohed over the dress. Soon it came time to go to where the interviews were held. As soon as she spotted Aiden, Ivy walked quickly over to him and away from some of the boy tributes who were openly flirting with her. Aiden glared at them as Ivy clung to his side, getting glitter all over his suit.


End file.
